


One Simple Wish

by Valentine20xx



Series: A Hard-Earned Reward [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: The Tendou home is in ruins, and Kasumi finds herself meeting with a woman much like herself as she plans to move away from it all.With one wish, she'll change it all...





	One Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ranma Nibbunoichi © Rumiko Takahashi & Ah My Goddess © Kosuke Fujishima. Neither are used with permission.
> 
> Can you tell me who is the one person, in the entire of the Ranma universe, who is never asked what they want, never gets the full credit for what they do, barely gets noticed, even by the fandom, and does everything with a smile on their face and selflessly? Now, hopefully, you know why this story came about.  
The original draft was much different, but then I started prodding at part of the plot, and the original concept fell apart. Admittedly, With the Ranma universe, nothing is EVER easy...

The Wedding should have been the beginning of a happy new beginning for the Tendo and Saotome families, as Ranma and Akane finally, thanks to the actions of Saffron, were actually ready to be married, having found that one good reason to fall in love. However, years later, it was marked as the beginning of the ruination of both families.

It hadn’t helped that the wedding had been expensive, in good will with various people and parties as well as actual money spent arranging various people to attend, both of which being impossible to recover easily. As an example, the priest had threatened to sue over the fact he’d almost got killed by simply asking if there was anyone who didn’t wish for them to be married, and the Jusenkyo Guide refused to provide another cask of water, furious that they wasted it.

Ukyo had finally been paid off, with the reluctant help of Nabiki, whose hard-earned emergency nest egg went away in minutes, and had moved away with Konatsu. Last anyone knew, they were happy together, and she helped sign the settlement agreement with the priest. However, the Amazons were being… stubborn. They had been stopped from petitioning with the Chinese Embassy for permission to extradite Ranma over his breach of sovereign law, by the simple fact the Japanese and Chinese Governments agreed that Amazon Law did not have jurisdiction.

The problem was though that Akane and Ranma’s behaviour towards each other quickly fell into the same self-destructive routine, as they lost that golden period of clarity, and the fact they’d only just managed to cover paying off Ukyo to move Ucchan’s out of the district meant the money put aside to cover college for the three sisters, of which Kasumi had already selflessly donated her share for Ranma, dried up and the Tendo home was condemned after a particularly bad fight all but demolished it.

The Saotome compound became a second home for the Tendos, with Nodoka Saotome having already set aside an area which they weren’t ready to call the dojo, but there was no doubt it would be before long. They were now just picking through the rubble to recover what they could before giving the land over for development.

Meanwhile, within Hell, The Daimakaicho laughed cruelly, as she stroked the head of the figure chained at her side. Everything had gone perfectly. There was no happiness planned for either family. Happosai had sold them to her centuries ago. And she had so many plans for what she'd do when Ranma's soul was claimed...

At the same time, Kasumi walked through the ruins of her home, sighing, as she crossed through the front room, part of the ceiling having collapsed, the table that had seen so many meals, so many food fights, being buried by the wreckage. The leisure area wasn’t much better, the TV cracked and broken, and the shogi board was snapped in two by an errant chunk of plaster. Finding a broken pipe, she went in with the dusty pot of shogi beads she’d recovered and washed the dust off them, before putting them in a new pot. She’d present them to her father later. By the end of the week, they’d be back to their usual way to relax.

Kasumi sighed, remembering her side of that roof collapse, and the gallows humour of the fact she’d been trapped in the kitchen. She’d been terrified when the roof caved in around her, pulling the gas cut-off. They’d later figured out she’d survived by the very fact she’d pulled it, stopping a gas explosion. She knew the house was beyond saving, it wasn’t hard to see that. The only things still completely undamaged were an old chair her mother had used well into her final days and the kitchen.

The members of Nabiki’s group of ‘friends’ that had come with her helped her load the chair and the kitchen goods into a van, along with a few other items she couldn’t bear losing, Kasumi giving them a different address to the Saotome home. “Tell Nabiki that… It’s unlikely I’ll be home this evening,” Kasumi stated, “Give her the new address, It’s been too long,”

By the end of the day, she’d be following those few keepsakes, as Nabiki received the pot of shogi beads. However, her exit was stopped when she heard the crunch of someone walking through the front hall, followed by an eerily familiar voice stating, of all things, “Oh my...”

“Excuse me?” Kasumi offered, looking at the brown-haired woman who was gingerly working through the debris, the woman’s smile having the same fake assurance she had, but it was more about the fact she wanted to be polite. She could tell that she was having a bad time with coming into this.

“I’m sorry… It’s just this isn’t what I was expecting to find at all...” The woman offered.

“It’s looking increasingly likely the house is going to be bulldozed by the end of the month,” Kasumi stated, “I’m moving into temporary housing, since the family still hold the land lease, but I do not plan to leave this neighbourhood. I’m currently looking into which nearby college campus has student housing...”

“I wish to apologize for not being here sooner. I am a good friend of your mother, and didn’t expect anything like this when I finally arrived… It’s mainly since you don’t do the take-out calls, since they only happen when you’re not around...” The woman offered, before muttering, “Perfect example of why we need to change the call-up system again. Maybe scrap the phone service completely, it’s starting to become a relic of the past, and with the internet...”

“What do you mean by that?” Kasumi asked, confused by the reference to the numerous times her father, or Ranma himself, had called for food from one of the fiancée-run businesses, or somewhere else if Akane was the reason for the call. That had cut back on the damages slightly, that Ukyo or Shampoo didn’t deliver meals to curb Akane’s cooking desires.

“I am Belldandy Morisato, on secondment to the Goddess Relief Helpline, as a favour to your mother. You needed help, so I came...” The woman offered, Kasumi shaking her head at the ridiculousness, before, in a tone and voice that was intended to calm her down, “So, Tell me what’s wrong… please?”

Kasumi’s ear twitched. That tone, that accent, everything… She knew what this reminded her of… Herself. She used those mannerisms, that way of speaking, even the inflection was identical, during much happier times, to offer an ear and a shoulder. Apparently, she mused in hindsight later, it even worked on her...

“This...” Kasumi began, then slumped, “Just well, all of it. Ranma almost got married over a year ago, when Ranma did one of the most selfless and foolish acts I’ve ever seen him do...”

“Ah yes, Saffron...” Belldandy supplied, “Yes, the Goddess Of Fate lost for the first time in recent history on that betting pool. She was sure that only demi-humans were capable of such incredible feats...”

“I’d have loved to put a wager myself on that bet...” Kasumi half-joked, looking thoughtful, “If Ranma wins, There is a cure for Jusenkyo, and he will find it...”

Belldandy was about to reply, when a lightning bolt came down through the roof, and she picked up the piece of rubble it struck, which had been turned into a thin slip of marble.

“One chance to remove a Jusenkyo Curse...” Belldandy explained, “I don’t know how it will work, or when it will work, but you have in your hands your winnings,”

Kasumi slid the slip of marble into her pocket. She didn’t know why she had it, but the world worked in mysterious ways sometimes.

“Anyway, We’ve blown over a billion yen on keeping the house afloat on the vague hope that my sister’s mercurial temper and Ranma’s huge ego won’t clash for long enough for them to regain what they had then for long enough to get married…” Kasumi sighed, “I now am sure that they’ll not inherit the dojo… Well, the ruins of it,”

“Oh my...” Belldandy stated, Kasumi recognising it as ‘Oh My Number 15: Everything’s gone wrong… and a caring voice and a helpful shoulder won’t fix it...’

“Even with our father looking into full-time work and Nabiki’s efforts, however mercenary they are, it looks like it’s all ruined, just like this house...” Kasumi sobbed, then there was a familiar feeling in the air, Belldandy recognising it. It was time.

“Oh Belldandy, I wish we could go back, that this never happened! I wish there was a way that I could give them that happy ending!” Kasumi declared, Belldandy shocked. She had given her wish up in the most selfless way possible. It was frankly impossible, with how much chaos was involved in this situation, for _everyone_ to be happy. Belldandy was waiting for the Ultimate Force to basically state that something like that would be largely impossible.

However, something had been very specific about the wish… She’d not asked for herself. She’d asked for her wish to give everyone _else_ a happy ending. And, it was at that point, the rules changed. A light came down, Belldandy feeling the power of the Ultimate Force, as she stated, “WISH GRANTED...”, and the world went white...


End file.
